Feelings of a Robot
by ConnietheCat
Summary: They tell the tale of how the debtors lost their soul. Doctor Kahl is an inventor who has just created his first robot. However, as he plans to make more, his robot turns to jealousy...


_**A/N: Hey everyone! With my love of Cuphead comes a series, telling the stories of the debtors and how they lost their souls. All boss groups will be written for in time. Have fun!**_

 **Feelings of a Robot**

What could possibly cause a robot to sell its soul? Robots did not live, as it was known, and certainly not be intelligent. Of course, that all changed with Doctor Kahl's brilliant mind put to the test. He worked years upon end, perfecting the perfect AI system for a robot, with enhancements left and right, over and over. So much paper was used to jot down notes; so many blueprints were printed and scrapped in nearly equal rates. But, many years later, his invention was complete.

The robot never had a name, just known as an experiment. It was only "Doctor Kahl's Robot" after all, and that's all it would be. This huge beast could tower over most manmade landforms, and could be viewed by all on the isle when it stood. Its AI was advanced, capable of humanlike thoughts and actions. It could supply shelter to Kahl inside of its head if needed, and overall was a great device.

A great device it was, but it was only the beginning. After all, the robot was only the first test! "More and more robots should be created," Kahl thought, a large grin on his face, "That way, such process can expand, and I'll be stinkin' rich!" He laughed, looking down at his first creation from the cockpit, adding, "It'll all be because of you, buddy!"

The robot laughed, a harsh mechanical sound. But deep inside of its programming, something awakened. What was it? Jealousy? Anger? Kahl was like a 'father' to it. Could that mean that it was being replaced? How horrible a thought, so horrible an action!

So, late in the night, as the old man talked to himself in frenzy about the spur of robots he was sure to create, Doctor Kahl's robot left, bound towards where no one knew. A late walk by the edge of the isle, to clear one's thoughts. The large robot was soon not alone. The Devil's appearance was silent, undetectable by the most intense of sensors.

"Feeling down, big guy?" the Devil said, his claws tapping the rocks of the ground.

The robot had a look of anger. "KAHL WILL LEAVE ME." It announced bluntly, and edge to its tone. New inventions meant more competition. It couldn't left only as a prototype! There could be better than it!

Satan clicked his tongue. "Worried about abandonment, eh?" he hissed. "Well I can help you out with that." He tapped a clawed finger on the metal shell of the robot. "Just give me that soul of yours, and…" the Devil thought for a split-second. "Yes, soul, and your rivals will be out of your hair."

The robot nodded vigorously, a happy-sounding grunt emitting from its mouth. Did robots have souls? Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. But this robot was made with the will to live, the will to feel, and the will to be. _And that he did._ The contract was signed, and away the Devil left. "Only for exactly tomorrow!" he warned as he went away.

The next day, the robot activated with a new power in his body. He could feel a new power within his system, within his coding. New weapons, advanced modes and formations, improved everything. He strolled out into the open, where Dr. Kahl was waiting.

The old man looked absolutely livid. "It's just terrible!" he shouted. "All my creations are malfuctionin' and I don't know if it's me or their programmin' and…" He sighed and looked up at his first creation. As Kahl glanced up, he noticed a hatch on the robot's lower torso. "Hey…" Kahl said, with a bit of confusion. "I don't remember doin' that…" Something popped into his mind, causing him to light up. "Did ya modify yerself on yer own? Amazing!"

The man was completely oblivious. He went on about how impressed he was that something he created could be so smart, so advanced, so amazing. The robot felt happiness about that. His jealousy ebbed away as the day went on. The engineer wanted to run tests, see how the robot worked out, and see everything that made him tick. The robot was being loved and appreciated. It was the next morning when the robot remembered about the Devil and the contract.

But, Kahl had to examine him. He had to see the amazing weapons, bombs, and functions he had now. The Devil could wait, he needed this! He needed a time to shine! All for a soul? What did it matter to a robot?

Kahl looked on as the residents of Inkwell Isle celebrated their freedom from Satan, their debts null and void. But, he couldn't celebrate. His own creation had become overrun with jealousy, so much that it had sold its soul to become great. It was saddening, watching his own creation break down and malfunction as he fought together with it. A creation was lost, his first one, one that could almost compare to…a child.

A thought overcame him. What did it matter to a scientist? He could make more robots. He didn't have to worry about his first one. He didn't have to worry about how his creation could have the emotion and worry to do such an action. It didn't matter to Kahl, and it didn't have to.

"Thank you, Cuphead and Mugman," the old man whispered solemnly. Thank them for saving the residents. A robot didn't matter in the end compared to a living creature.

That's right, it didn't matter at all…It didn't, and he would keep saying that until he believed himself.


End file.
